Letters
by Nivina
Summary: Imaginary letters written in Middle-earth...
1. Primula to Bilbo

Shirebound started a "Letter Writing Challenge" on LJ a while ago:

_"... how about a "letter writing" challenge? Does anyone else want to come up with a letter written from one character to another? Pre-, during- or post-Quest, long or short, funny, sweet, or serious... just have fun!"_

**Disclaimer: The imaginary letters posted here inspired by Professor Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy . I don't own his characters and don't make any money with my writings.**

****

Letter 1: Primula to Bilbo

My dearest Bilbo,

We returned back home safely yesterday evening, despite of the heavy storm that was raging quite heavily. We had to spend some time at an inn before moving on, and little Frodo grew quite impatient. The little one was tired and yet excited at the same time, which resulted in asking the other guests all kind of questions. Most of the visitors were highly amused, and I'm sure you can imagine little Frodo standing there, huge eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. I had to restrain myself from running over to him and hugging him close.

An old woman obviously could not restrain herself, and kissed our little one on the cheek. That left Frodo giggling and blushing at the same time, and after having bounced around and enlightening the other visitors, he came back to take a nap in my lap.

So, you see, the wait has not been too long for us, and now we are back in our cosy smial. Drogo is busy with his work, and Frodo is asking when we will see you again. I don't know what you did to our wee one but he won't stop talking about you. He misses you dearly.

Right now I have to keep Frodo away from the ink pot; he really is developing quite a strong interest in ink and paper. I think it will not be long now before I will begin to teach him his first letters, but at the moment little Frodo takes great delight in dipping his fingers into the ink, and drawing little paintings onto the wall. Dear, sweet, little rascal! I should be getting annoyed about this, but I somehow can't. No one can, obviously, neither could you when Frodo was inspecting your papers last week, and left quite a mess. I could see the hidden laughter in your eyes at that sight, and Frodo-lad realised it as well. It's so difficult to get angry with him, whatever he does! And the little rascal knows that.

You must come soon to visit us here in Buckland. Not only because my little lad is a bit sad that you're not around -- Drogo and I would love to have you here once again as well. Perhaps you can manage a visit up here in Astron or Thrimidge? That would give you enough time to plan a visit, and it would not be too long until we could meet again.

Please let me know about it soon.

For now, I send you lots of regards and best wishes!

Lots of love,

Primula


	2. Sam to Aragorn

Shirebound started a "Letter Writing Challenge" on LJ a while ago:

_"... how about a "letter writing" challenge? Does anyone else want to come up with a letter written from one character to another? Pre-, during- or post-Quest, long or short, funny, sweet, or serious... just have fun!"_

**Disclaimer: The imaginary letters posted here inspired by Professor Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy . I don't own his characters and don't make any money with my writings.**

****

Letter 2: Sam to Aragorn

Dear Aragorn,

I'm very happy to hear from you, and that things are going well in Gondor! It is a pity for us to be so far away from each other, so that we do not see each other as much as we would like.

The Shire is blooming again, even more than before the Quest. I'm happy with my little family, and living at Bag End together with my dear Rosie, Elanor and Mr Frodo is pure joy.

Nearly, that is. I admit that I have to complain a bit, though it is not me or my situation. I'm quite fine.

But I'm still quite worried about Mr Frodo, to be honest. He acts withdrawn, and he has become nearly as fragile again as he was two years ago, after returning from the Fiery Mountain. Something eats him from the inside, and though I try to be there for him, I think this is not enough.

Mr Frodo will ride to Rivendell next week, to meet Bilbo for his birthday, and I will accompany him on his way there. I'm a bit sad I can't stay with him all the way, but I have tasks here, and would rather not leave my dear Rose and Elanor alone for too long. Mr Frodo would not want that, either. I hope very much that Elrond will know how to help my poor Master. It's so difficult to get through to Frodo; when I ask what ails him he only answers: _"Nothing, Sam. I'm all right. It's just a certain weariness I feel. I haven't slept quite well the last couple of months, but you mustn't worry, dear Sam."_

But Aragorn -- I believe Mr Frodo can't find rest at night at all. I hear him often roaming the smial in the darkness in silence. He tries to be silent, and I swear he is, but I still notice his actions, and I ache for him, and feel so helpless. All I can do is to let Frodo know that I'm here for him, and he tells me every day how grateful he is. I might say that the bond between us had become so much stronger during the Quest, and it seems not to have changed. But Frodo is lost in his own world. He won't let me in, and I know that he wants to spare me from something that seems to be even darker than I can imagine.

I'm afraid that he is still missing that cursed Ring. His nightmares are frightening even me in their intensity, and they just get worse. He still seems to love and hate the Ring, both at the same time, just like that Stinker did. The Ring is not wholly gone; It lives on in Frodo's mind. That frightens him, scares him, poisons him. His whole world seems to be fading away from him. Only writing seems to give him some release, and I'm so happy to tell you that he is quite fond of Elanor. He adores our sweet little one, and I'm so grateful for that. She seems to be able to bring him back to this world a bit.

I know I asked it of you before... but don't you know something to help and soothe my Master? He deserves peace, more than anything. Alas, I can't give it to him, though I do try. I'm just glad that I'm around, so I can try to give him at least a little bit of peace and comfort. Perhaps one day Mr Frodo will be whole again...

In the meantime, be assured that I will try everything to make that become reality.

With fondest regards to you and Queen Arwen,

Your Friend Always,

Sam Gamgee


End file.
